victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
Flag Repository
The symbols of a community, city, state, country, region, or even a continent are important, and throughout the world are hundreds of flags. This page will serve as one of several resources to those seeking available flags for use in their roleplay, be it their national flag or the flag of an independence movement or flag of a town or so on. This page will link to groups of flags categorized based on their design, including their coloring, pattern, and any symbols used within it; there may be overlap among the categories. If you have a specific flag design in mind but can not find a suitable candidate, you are free to submit new flags, or to request one on the forums. It is asked that real world flags, such as the flag of Canada or the flag of Wales, not be uploaded. Flags may have similar designs to real world flags, and you may to a reasonable degree create variations on real world flags, but unique symbolism, even if said symbolism is otherwise rather common among flags of its type, that more effectively and accurately reflects your people are preferred. Flags by Pattern These are categories of flags based on their general pattern, such as having stripes or a chevron. Horizontal Stripe This category entails flags which have at least three, or more, horizontal stripes as their pattern. Vertical Stripe This category entails flags which have at least three, or more, vertical stripes as their pattern. Diagonal Stripe This category entails flags which have at least one diagonal stripe, going in either direction, as their pattern. Chevron This category entails flags which have a chevron, or a v-shape, as their pattern. Half Split This category entails flags which are, either horizontally or vertically, split in half between two colors as their pattern. Quarter Split This category entails flags which are split into its four corners, or quarters, as its pattern. Border This category entails flags which have a border around it as its pattern. Canton This category entails flags which have a canton, the top-left quarter of the flag, filled in as part of its pattern. Sheet This category entails flags which have a single colored, plain pattern, sometimes called a bed sheet. Flags by Symbol These are categories of flags based on the symbols used in their design, these categories do not account for any symbolism applied to the coloring or pattern of a flag. Star This category entails flags which utilize stars, or a single star, in their design. Seal or Coat of Arms This category entails flags which utilize a seal or coat of arms in their design. These flags will tend to be made for use by more specific entities due to their use of local, national, or regional symbolism, and so most flags in this category will likely already be in use, but creative usages for unclaimed flags are always welcome. Cross This category entails flags which utilize a cross in their design. Sun This category entails flags which utilize a sun of some sort in their design. Moon This category entails flags which utilize a moon of some sort, including a crescent moon, in their design. Flags by Color These are categories of flags based on the color or colors used in them. These categories include flags which use certain colors on minor aspects, such as part of a seal or on small stars, as well as flags which use certain colors in more major elements, such as their overall pattern, such as their sheet background or stripes. Red Flag This category entails flags which use red on at least some elements of their design. Orange Flag This category entails flags which use orange on at least some elements of their design. Yellow Flag This category entails flags which use yellow on at least some elements of their design. Green Flag This category entails flags which use green on at least some elements of their design. Blue Flag This category entails flags which use blue on at least some elements of their design. Purple Flag This category entails flags which use purple on at least some elements of their design. Purple is an uncommon color on flags, and so this category may not have many candidates for you to look over. White Flag This category entails flags which use white on at least some elements of their design. Black Flag This category entails flags which use black on at least some elements of their design. Pink Flag This category entails flags which use pink on at least some elements of their design. Pink is an uncommon color on flags, and so this category may not have many candidates for you to look over. Category:Roleplay Resource